Walker Twins' Talk Show
by Iheartninjago2010
Summary: Join Kailee & Jayne Walker as they discuss and answer a few of ninjago fans submitted letters! You never know what these girls will come up with next! Please read & be sure to leave a letter! Will choose 2 or 3 for each chapter! You can write to any of the ninjago characters or my OCs from my story The Prophecy Continues! You may need to read my other story to make sense of this 1!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kailee: Hello all you Ninjago fans out there! This is Kailee Walker bringing you the newest radio talk show. I'm here today to-

Jayne: Kailee! What about me? I'm here too!

Kailee: (sigh) Ok, WE'RE here today to answer all of your questions about us-

Jayne: and our parents and the other ninja and Sensei and -

Kailee: Ok, ok, I think they get the point.

Jayne: (sheepishly) I just wanted to make sure.

Kailee: Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, (glares at her twin sister) we are going to answer some questions that a few of you have asked. (The noise of paper being unfolded is heard.) now our first letter is from a Guest-

Jayne: Ooh! Can I read the first one?

Kailee: (sigh) Whatever, go ahead.

(The sound of more paper being unfolded is heard.)

Jayne: (clears her throat) Ok, our first letter is from Master Derpy-

Kailee: Wait a minute, Jayne. That's not the one I was reading!

Jayne: I know that, but I like this one better.

Kailee: But, Jayne, we have to read the others too.

Jayne: Don't worry, Kailee, I will. Now can I continue without anymore interruptions?

Kailee: Me?! Interrupting?! As I recall, you are the one who keeps interrupting me.

Jayne: I wasn't interrupting you. I was just correcting you.

Kailee: (sighs and rests her head in her hands, hopelessly.) Oh, why do I have to put up with this?

Jayne: (rolls her eyes) just ignore her everyone. She'll get over it. Anyway, as I was saying, our first letter is from Master Derpy. This is what she says:

Dear Keegan,

WHY YOU SO STUPID,DON'T YOU KNOW SHE'S EVIL!?

From,Master Derpy

Kailee: (eyebrows raised in surprise) And you liked that one the best?

Jayne: (shrugs her shoulders) Well, it's kinda true. Keegan completely fell for Adrianna's flirting and didn't even see the fact that she was evil.

Kailee: How do you know she's evil?

Jayne: (sighs and rolls her eyes) Any girl who flirts as much as does is obviously evil. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't have fallen for her.

Kailee: (sighs) Ok, I guess you're right. But you have to admit that she IS pretty.

Jayne: Well, her outward appearance is pretty, but her flirtatious attitude makes her lose her beauty.

Kailee: (agrees) You've definitely got a point there. Anyway, we haven't exactly answered the question.

Jayne: What do you mean, "we haven't answered the question?" I though we already did.

Kailee: So your answer is that Keegan wasn't in his right mind because all he could think of was how beautiful she was?

Jayne: (thinks for a moment) Yeah, pretty much.

Kailee: (sighs) Ok, Master Derpy, I hope that answers your question. I have to admit, I did like that you called him stupid! He definitely was that!

Jayne: Kailee!

Kailee: What? That's basically what you said.

Jayne: No it isn't! I said that he couldn't help himself! He was put under Adrianna's spell!

Kailee: (sighs) Ok, whatever. Anyway, here's the next letter.

Dear Kai,

Ok this has been bugging me since like, forever but why is your hair spikey? Is it like that by itself or do you do something with it?

From a courious Guest

Jayne: (laughs hysterically)

Kailee: What's so funny?

Jayne: (still laughing) I've been wondering the same thing!

Kailee: Well, I don't see why that's so funny, but I have to admit that I'm kinda curious myself.

Jayne: Should we call Uncle Kai in so he can answer this himself?

Kailee: I think if we want to give an answer other than I don't know, we're gonna have to.

Jayne: All right, I'll give him a call. (Silence as Jayne dials his number.) No answer.

Kailee: Try it again.

Jayne: (tries again with the same results) Still no answer.

Kailee: (sighs) Well, I guess we'll just have to say we don't know the answer to that question.

Jayne: We could guess.

Kailee: (sighs) Ok, Jayne, let's hear it. What's your speculation?

(Silence)

Kailee: Jayne, we're waiting.

Jayne: What's speculation mean?

Kailee: (sighs in annoyance) Guess.

Jayne: (thinks for a moment) I don't know. Please tell me, Kailee.

Kailee: (sighs again) Never mind, Jayne. How bout you read the next letter?

Jayne: Oh, goody, another letter! (Kailee facepalms in embarrassment.) Kailee? What's the matter?

Kailee: Nothing, Jayne, just read the letter.

Jayne: (shrugs her shoulders) Ok, our third letter says:

Dear Cole,

Me and my friends are trying to blow up our school. But we need to fill our massive bomb with something toxic. So can we have your chili recipe? We're gonna fill the bomb with your chili.

Deranged Shadow Fangirl

Kailee: Finally! Somebody has found a use for Uncle Cole's chili.

Jayne: Yeah, and I'll bet that it's the perfect stuff for a bomb.

Kailee: I don't know, it might create a nuclear explosion and knock out more than just the school.

Jayne: Yeah, you're right. That stuff is pretty powerful!

Kailee: Besides, I don't think there really is a recipe for it. I think he just throws everything in sight into a big pot and cooks it.

Jayne: I definitely agree with you there! So, should we call Uncle Cole and ask him for his recipe?

Kailee: I don't think so. It's likely to blow up in the pot when they go to cook it.

Jayne: Yeah, that would be bad. Then we would lose some of our listeners.

Kailee: So anyway, sorry about the chili recipe, but we think its for the best that we do not give it to you.

Jayne: Is that all the letters?

Kailee: Sadly, yes.

Jayne: (sniffling sadly) So that means its time to sign off?

Kailee: It looks like it. (Jayne starts crying hysterically as Kailee sighs) We'd like to thank everyone for tuning into this station and taking time to listen to us for the past few minutes. Two of the letters we read today were submissions for Master Derpy's Letters to Ninjago. They were used with her permission, of course. Jayne, would you like to say something?

Jayne: (still crying) Please, everyone, send us some more letters for next time! If you don't, I'll, I'll,

Kailee: You'll what?

Jayne: (thinks for a minute before responding with a sniffle) I don't know, but I'll be really sad.

Kailee: You heard her, people! Please send us more letters! They can be funny or serious. They can be to any of the original Ninjago characters or the characters that are in Iheartninjago2010's story, The Prophecy Continues. Please be sure to join us next time as we read and answer some of your questions.

Jayne: Wait, Kailee. I'm still wondering something.

Kailee: Whst is it, Jayne?

Jayne: What does speculation mean?

Kailee: (sighs) See everyone next time!

Jayne: But Kailee!

Kailee: Jayne, I'll explain it to you later.

Well, what did you think? Like it? Let me know in the reviews.

By the way, if you're not familiar with who Kailee and Jayne are, please check out my story, The Prophecy Continues.

And PLEASE follow Kailee's advice and be sure to leave a letter in the reviews or PM me! I can't do the next chapter until I get some more letters! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: I'd like to say a special thank you to everyone who submitted a letter! I really enjoyed writing this! I tend to have a little trouble with humor in my stories so I hope you enjoy this!

Oh, and I am now on deviant art under the same name as on here. I wasn't going to upload any of my drawings, but with so many of my readers asking me what my OCs looked like, I decided to go ahead. I'm not very good at drawing, but you can at least get a good idea of what they look like so feel free to go take a look! And please, if any of you want to try and draw a picture of any of my characters I'd love to see it! I'm hoping to get good enough to draw their uniforms too (though I'm not too sure myself what the girls' ninja suit design looks like yet! ;-).

Anyway, now I'll turn it over to the twins. Kailee?

Kailee: (to me) Thank you so much for that! (to everyone else) Hi, folks, and welcome to the second 'episode' of our show. Thank you for tuning in with us. We had a wonderful time answering all of your questions last time and am really looking forward to seeing what's in store for us today.

Jayne: Kailee! You gonna hog the mic all day? Why don't you let me have a chance to say something?

Kailee: I'm sorry, Jaynie, I wasn't thinking. What was it you wanted to say?

(Silence)

Kailee: Jayne? We're waiting.

Jayne: (sheepishly) I forgot. (Kailee sighs) Well, if you hadn't hogged the mic for so long, I wouldn't have forgotten.

Kailee: I didn't hog the mic, I was just opening the program. Somebody has to do that.

Jayne: That's another thing. Why can't I open it for once?

Kailee: I didn't know you wanted to do it.

Jayne: Well now you do.

Kailee: All right, Jayne, next time I'll let you do the honors.

(Silence for a moment)

Jayne: What honors?

Kailee: (sighs) Never mind, Jaynie.

Jayne: (slightly upset) Why is it that whenever I don't understand something you always say "never mind, Jaynie"? Why can't you just answer my questions?

Kailee: Jayne, we are on the air right now! Can't we discuss this later?

Jayne: No!

Kailee: (sighs) Ok, what is it that you don't understand?

Jayne: What honors were you talking about?

Kailee: The honors of opening the program.

Jayne: Oh! I get it now! Ok, that's fine with me.

Kailee: (sighs again) Now can we get on with the program?

Jayne: Sure, I'm not stopping you.

Kailee: Anyway, folks, our first letter is from SergeantSarcasm7. Here's what it says:

Dear Jayne and Kailee:

Who do you think is the best ninja? (Out of your uncles)

Chalange accepted

SergeantSarcasm7

Jayne: (thoughtfully) Hmm, the best ninja?

Kailee: That's a hard one. Does she mean the best at being a ninja or just the best period?

Jayne: I don't know. We could answer both just to be safe.

Kailee: Sounds like a good plan to me.

Jayne: I think they're ALL pretty good at being a ninja. I think we are too. (Laughs) Do you know what I did the other day during training? I totally-

Kailee: Jayne, the question wasn't about us, it was about our uncles.

Jayne: (silent for a moment) Oh, yeah, you're right.

Kailee: I think I have to agree with you though. All of them are great ninjas. Each of them have a special ability and without all of them, the team would be lost.

Jayne: Yeah.

Kailee: As for the best uncle, well, I think I'd have to say Uncle Kai.

Jayne: Hey, wait a minute! What about Uncle Lloyd? He used to tell us bedtime stories. Or Uncle Zane? He taught me how to control my ice element. I think he's pretty cool, too. (Giggles) Did you catch that? Uncle Zane, pretty cool? That's funny! (Continues laughing)

Kailee: (rolls her eyes at her sister's poor joke) Well, Uncle Cole taught me how to control my earth element and Uncle Kai taught me my fire element.

Jayne: Yeah, but Uncle Cole also tried to teach you how to cook and look how that turned out.

Kailee: Hey, at least I learned how cooking should NOT be done. (Both girls laugh)

Jayne: You got that right!

Kailee: (laughs) Hey, you remember how we ambushed Uncle Kai and put bows and braids in his hair?

Jayne: (still laughing) Yeah! Didn't we tie him up with some of Mama's clothes?

Kailee: You remember how red his face was when she came in the room and saw him tied up in her clothes with a mixture of bows and braids coming out of his head?

Jayne: I didn't think I've ever seen anyone turn as red as he did! He turned even redder when the others found the picture that Mama had taken of him!

Kailee: Oh, yeah, I remember that! They teased him nonstop about it for weeks! I thought he was going to kill us!

Jayne: I'm sure huge probably wanted to! (Both girls laugh for a few minutes before sobering) So what is our answer to the letter?

Kailee: (thinks for a moment) I think it's safe to say that we like each of our Uncles just the same. (Pauses) Though Uncle Kai may be slightly better than the others.

Jayne: Kailee!

Kailee: Ok, ok, he's not.

Jayne: (giggles) I know why you think he's better.

Kailee: (suspicious) Why?

Jayne: Because he's so hot! (Bursts out laughing) Get it? He's the fire ninja, which means he's hot! (When Kailee doesn't laugh, she sobers) You don't think it's funny? (No response) You know, come to think of it, you're pretty hot too. You're temper, that is.

Kailee: Jayne, if you don't quit, you're gonna witness first hand some of my 'hot' temper.

Jayne: Ok, ok, sheesh, I was only trying to make a joke.

Kailee: Well it wasn't funny.

Jayne: Not to you, but it was to me. And I bet some of our listeners liked it too. (whispers to the readers) Let me know in the reviews if you thought my jokes were funny.

Kailee: (rolls her eyes in annoyance at her twin's poor try at humor) Now that you've gotten that out of your system, can we get on with the next letter?

Jayne: Sure, as long as I get to read it.

Kailee: (readily agrees) Anything so we can get back on track.

(The sound of rustling paper is heard as Jayne tries to decide which letter to read next.)

Kailee: Sometime today would be nice, Jaynie.

Jayne: Don't rush me, Kailee! I'm trying to decide which one to read. (Kailee sighs impatiently as the paper continues to rustle.) Ok, I've got one.

Kailee: (mutters under her breath) Finally.

Jayne: (pretends not to hear her sister's remark) our next letter is from I Love Marshall Lee.

Dear Jayne and Kailee,

You're both so pretty! What's your secret?

P.S. Jayne, is it hard to put you hair in a braid?

Kailee: Wow! I'm really flattered!

Jayne: My thoughts exactly! Thanks so much for your compliment, Faith!

Kailee: To answer your first question, I really don't think we have a secret.

Jayne: Yeah, I guess it just comes naturally. (Giggles)

Kailee: (threateningly) Jayne, whatever you're thinking, I don't want to hear it!

Jayne: (feigning innocence) What do you think I'm thinking?

Kailee: With you, no telling. Anyway, you haven't answered the last question.

Jayne: Oh yes. To tell you the truth, Faith, no it's really not that hard to braid my hair, probably because it's just a habit now. You see, my hair is so long that it reaches just below my waist. Can you imagine what state it would be in if I didn't braid it, especially since I'm now a ninja and we never know when there is going to be trouble? (Shudders at the thought) That's an image I don't even want to picture! (Pauses for a moment) Right now you're probably wondering why I don't cut it shorter so that it would be easier to maintain. The reason is because I really like my hair long. I like the way it feels when it's long and it's not very thick, which I'm glad.

Kailee: (voice full of impatience) Are you finished yet?

Jayne: (to her sister) Not quite. (To Faith) Anyway, thank you again for your gracious compliments! (To Kailee) Now I'm finished.

Kailee: Good! All right, everybody, here's our next letter.

Dear Jayne and Kailee,

I'm a bit confused. What does Keegan look like exactly?

Jayne: You gonna answer this one or you want me to?

Kailee: I will, you babble too much.

Jayne: (upset) I do not babble!

Kailee: Yes, you do. Now, to answer your question , Keegan has bright green eyes and his curly reddish-brown hair is a little on the short side, though it appears longer because of its wild nature. He insists that it's naturally wild like that and there's nothing he can do to tame it down. I think I believe him, after all, look at his father's hair.

Jayne: Wait a minute, Kailee. We don't know whether Uncle Kai's hair is naturally wild or if he does it like that on purpose.

Kailee: Well, judging by the fact that his son's hair is just as if not more crazy than his, I'm inclined to believe that it's natural. Anyway, I'm not sure how much of a physical description you wanted but he's a little on the short side for a fourteen year old boy. His ninja suit is dark orange with black gloves and boots and silver and white accents.

Jayne: You babble as much as you say I do.

Kailee: I don't babble! Everything I say is important!

Jayne: Then everything I say is important!

Kailee: Only to you maybe.

Jayne: (starts to cry)

Kailee: (sighs) I'm sorry, Jaynie, I should've said that. It was mean.

Jayne: (sniffles) Yes it was.

Kailee: I said I was sorry.

Jayne: Ok, I forgive you.

Kailee: That's good cause its your turn to read the next letter.

Jayne: (quickly cheers up) Oh goody!

Dear Kailee,

What's your favourite object or food?

From Master Derpy

Jayne: Why did you have to give me your letter? You should've read this one.

Kailee: (shrugs her shoulders) I'm sorry, I didn't read it before I gave it to you.

Jayne: All right, but you'd better answer the question.

Kailee: Let's see. Hmm. My favorite food would have to be- hmm. That's a hard one. I like just about anything. Well, anything that's edible, that is. I guess I'd have to say pizza. The supreme pizza with lots of olives and sausage and cheese and mushrooms and-

Jayne: Kailee, stop it! You're making me hungry!

Kailee: Oh, sorry. I was just trying to answer the question.

Jayne: Well, I think you answered it. Anyway, it's your turn to read the last letter.

Kailee: Oh, right. (Clears throat) Our next letter says:

Dear Jayne and Kailee,

Is Jay coming back in the story the Prophecy Continues?

Jayandnyaarecool

Jayne: Well, um, uh, as far as we know, um, our father died when he fell into Torchfire Mountain.

Kailee: Yeah, that's as much as Mother or any of the other ninja know. I guess if you want more info on that, you're going to have to ask Iheartninjago2010. Maybe, if you're lucky, she might let you in on a few of her secret plans for that story in the future.

Jayne: Yeah, that's all we can tell you right now. Sorry!

Kailee: All right, we have one last letter. Whoa, it's a long one too! Is it your turn to read it, Jaynie?

Jayne: I think so. (Takes paper and clears throat.)

Sensei,

Why are you obsessed with ferris wheels, as seen In Once Bitten, Twice Shy?

Zane,

Is your hair from real hair follicles, fake hair like on dolls, or just solid metal? If one of the first two, how does it defy gravity like that?

Lloyd,

WHERE DO YOU LIVE?! And which do you think you would like better of these two:

Kendall- You are my favorite ninja and I like you better in kid form because you are cute and around my age.

0r

My BFF- I don't know who her favorite ninja is, but I think it's teen you hotter, even though that would make you AT LEAST 4 years older than us!

Very Sincerely,

Kendall, 11 years old and wishing she had a Lloyd minifig.

P.S. I saw a Zane pen and had my dad buy it for if there was a Lloyd pen (which there wasn't D': ) I would SO have my dad get it Zane!

P.P.S. Hee hee! Never mind, I just wanted an excuse to put PP! XD

Jayne: Wow, you were right! That is a lot!

Kailee: Well, let's just start with the first question.

Jayne: (rereads question and thinks) Hmm. I'm not sure exactly what Kendall is referring to as I wasn't around at that time. You think we should give Sensei a call, Kailee.

Kailee: Sounds like a good plan to me. I've heard stories about that episode, but I don't have a clue how to answer that question.

(Jayne dials the number and a few minutes later, Sensei's voice was heard on the other end of the line.)

Sensei: Hello?

Jayne: Hi, Sensei. Kailee and I just got a question from one of the fans asking why you were so obsessed with Ferris wheels.

Sensei: (thinks for a moment) You must be referring to the episode Once Bitten, Twice Shy?

Jayne: Yes, that's the one.

Sensei: Well, at that time, the Ferris wheel seemed like a good diversion to keep the other ninja from getting suspicious about how Nya and I had gotten to the amusement park so quickly. I had never been on one before, and I must say that after that ride, I probably never will again.

Jayne: Why not? What happened, Sensei?

Sensei: Let's just say that seeing the ground from the sturdy deck of the Bounty and seeing it from the flimsy car of a Ferris wheel is two completely different things altogether.

Jayne: Oh. Well, thank you for answering that question for us. We really appreciate it.

Sensei: Don't mention it.

Kailee: Ok, now that that one is answered, lets move on to the next question. (Reads next question silently.) Looks like this one's for Uncle Zane.

Jayne: Yeah. (Thinks for a minute) I can say that Uncle Zsne's hair is definitely not metal.

Kailee: Yeah, I've touched it before and it felt just like regular hair.

Jayne: I think it's real, because he goes to get it cut about once a month. Remember? He always goes to that barber shop in the center of Jamonikai village whenever we pass through there.

Kailee: Yes, that's right! As for how he gets it to stick up, well, I guess that's a mystery sort of like Uncle Kai's hair.

Jayne: But I thought we had determined earlier that Uncle Kai's hair naturally stuck up.

Kailee: No, I said that since Keegan's hair was just as crazy and its natural, it would only make sense for his fathers to be natural as well.

Jayne: Oh, ok. What's the next question say?

Kailee: Well, Kendall asks where Uncle Lloyd lives.

Jayne: That one's not too hard to answer. He lives on the Bounty with the rest of us.

Kailee: Next she asks which of the two girls mentioned he would like better.

Jayne: (thinks for a minute) Well, I've never seen Uncle Lloyd choose favorites among his fan girls.

Kailee: Yeah, me neither. He'd probably rather be friends with both of them and get to know them better first before he chose between them, if he decided to.

Jayne: (agrees) That sounds like what he would do. You know, I think he does have a few mini figures of himself that he keeps to give out to his fangirls that ask for them. We might be able to send one to Kendall. Whatcha think, Kailee?

Kailee: I'll bet that would make Kendall very happy! Well everyone, that's all the letters we have today. Thank you for taking the time to listen to us answer these questions and a special thank you to those of you who submitted letters.

Jayne: Yeah, and don't forget to submit more letters so we will have some to read for next time!

Kailee: That's right!

Jayne: Uh, Kailee, before we sign out, can I ask you a question?

Kailee: (a bit apprehensively) What is it?

Jayne: Can I order a pizza?

Kailee: (sighs) Jayne, did you have to ask me that now? I'm trying to close the program.

Jayne: I'm sorry, but my stomach's been growling ever since you started talking about pizza. Besides, it's Uncle Cole's turn to cook tonight.

Kailee: Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Tell you what, lets close the program and then we'll order a pizza. As long as we can get supreme.

Jayne: Anything! Just so I don't have to eat Uncle Cole's cooking!

Kailee: You got that right! That stuff's dangerous!

Jayne: Come on, Kailee! Let'a close the show so we can go eat! I'm starving over here!

Kailee: Jayne, you are not starving. And I would close the show if you would quit talking to me.

Jayne: Hey, don't blame me for the fact that you're too slow!

Kailee: Fine, if you think I'm too slow, then you close the program.

Jayne: All right, I will! (To the readers) Ok everyone out there, thanks for listening to us and everyone who submits a letter gets a piece of cyber pizza next time! Go on and submit your letters so we can go eat! Bye!

Kailee: Jaynie! That was mean!

Jayne: What? I'm dying of hunger here! Have a little sympathy!

Kailee: But what if they're hungry too?

Jayne: Well, if they go submit a letter, I'll share my pizza with them and they don't be hungry anymore.

Kailee: (sighs and rolls her eyes in defeat) I give up! Jaynie, you're impossible to reason with!

Jayne: (pats Kailee on the shoulder comfortingly) I'm glad you finally know the feeling.

Kailee: (glares at her sister) I think it might be a good idea for you to go order the pizza now before I give you a taste of my infamous temper.

Jayne: Yikes! I'm going, I'm going! No need to get so worked up.

Kailee: (sighs) Sorry about that, folks. Anyway, please do submit your letters and join us next time for another adventure on the Walker Twins' Talk Show! Bye and gave a good day/night!

What did you think? Let me know in the reviews! And don't forget to post another letter! If you need any letter ideas, go read some of the letters Master Derpy has gotten for her story Letters to Ninjago. She gave me permission to use some of them and there's some really funny ones in there! :-)

Anyway, have an awesome day/night! ;-)


End file.
